Another Universe But the Same Heat
by hai-edogawa
Summary: Summary described at the start... and no part(s)...
1. heat of the universee

_**Another Universe. But the Same Heat.**_

_Prologue: _

_._

_._

_To the world Shinichi is an owner of a successful multinational firm called 'Kudo's Consolidated'.  
But in the background its a forensic/investigating/Information resource domain of the Black organization.  
At the same time he is a professional hit-man and an indispensable member of the BO, called Chardonnay.  
Thanks to Kudo Shinichi's talents and skills, the BO is never in danger, but the so called other rich and powerful ones out in the world are.  
The BO usually target rich and powerful freaks who have some hidden conspiracies, they can be: Film stars, Producers, Businessmen, Industrialists, Entrepreneurs, Politicians, Servicemen of the states/Nation, Administrators, Reserve Banks Officials, Custom Officers, Monetary units and its Head bureaucrats, Stock exchange's Chief functionaries, or even from the underworld.  
In organization's terms, any person that can be of any beneficiary to the organization is referred as 'The big fish'. The money and stakes, called by the organization are high, their missions are highly confidential and they always function in the dark shadows, they have their existence effective enough, although always working behind the curtains.  
The major modes of income would either be blackmailing their big fishes or contract killings by assigning the mission to a suitable hit-man. One unvanquished kind of Hit-man is none other than Chardonnay._

_._

_._

_Shiho[Has a Nerdish appearance, But still the same Hot-Strawberry-Blond. Her Glasses are Just for clear Vision at times of Due and Dusty surroundings] is Shinichi's employee in the IT and Research department, she also leads the 'applied science' division of Kudo's Consolidated.  
She is popularly Known as 'Sherry', for her Sweet American Appearance in addition to the Cinnamon Hair she owns. She arranges info practically about anything, about any evidences, an ingenious hacker, and the chary professional. At the same time she also works with drugs, lethal Poisons, Weapons mercantilism for the BO._

_._

_._

_Yukiko is Shinichi's mother and she handles the client(s) in whom the BO's are mattered to. She's best jock in the business talks. She's also the head speaker of any board meeting._

_._

_.  
Sera is Shinichi's sister._

_._

_.  
_

_[A/N: Thanks for a friend who helped me with this plot. Etc..and sorry for errors if any, I guess many]_

_*()*_

_She's just the IT girl, _Shinichi told himself for the second time since entering Kudo Consolidated. The statement was beginning to sound like a mantra; he'd been repeating it for a while now, whenever he had… thoughts… about her. Thoughts he couldn't allow himself to entertain. She was the girl who helped him and didn't ask questions. That was it. That was all she was going to be. Shinichi would admit that he did like her in a platonic way—she was nice, funny, smart, and kind of pretty—but heaven forbid if he had feelings for her.

Unfortunately, he had a lot of time to think when he was recuperating from his "accident," and found that he actually missed seeing her. Even worse was when he realized how happy he got when he found a project for her. Those annoying revelations both distracted him from his training and motivated him to work harder.

Shinichi began nervously drumming the battered laptop in his hands as he entered the elevator. He was just here for her help; she was the only one who could get what he needed from this mostly broken piece of evidence. And the bottle of wine 'Sherry' in the bag hanging from his wrist was only payment for last time.

He could feel sweat beading on his forehead as the elevator doors opened, which made him feel ridiculous. Girls _never_ made him nervous, least of all the nerdy ones. Shinichi nearly laughed out loud when he realized that he, a billionaire playboy who moonlights as a kick-ass vigilant torpedo, was getting nervous over an awkward, babbling IT girl.

This calmed him down until he reached her office. Shiho was typing away on her computer, brows furrowed as she stared at the screen. Shinichi caught himself gazing at her slightly parted lips; the bright pink hue used to seem like a silly choice for lipstick, but it had grown on him and now he thought it made her look downright kissable. He shook his head in annoyance. Then he pushed the door wide open and announced his presence.

"I have another project for you," He waved the laptop. "And your payment for last time."

Her eyes widened as he held out the tall, skinny gift for her to take. She glowed with appreciation as she pulled the bottle of Sherry from the bag. "Oh my gosh! Thank you, Shi—uh, Mr. Kudo."

"It was no trouble," he replied, walking around to her side of the desk and placing the beaten laptop in front of her. "And if you could work on recovering whatever you can from this, I'd appreciate it."

Flustered and excited, Shiho looked up at him and tried to regain some professionalism. She placed the bottle on her desk and brought the laptop closer.

"Certainly, right away," And once she opened the laptop, she seemed lost in her task. Shinichi knew he should feel thankful for such minimal interaction, considering his recent struggle. But what happened to Shiho's usual jibber-jabber?

"Is there something wrong?" Against his better judgment, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him, her cheeks turning pink. "No, um, I'm just, ah…tired, you know. Kind of out of it."

That's when he finally got a good look at her eyes. He pulled her glasses down her nose and looked more closely.

"Your eyes are puffy. Have you been crying?"

She blinked at him, growing redder. Then she pushed her glasses back up. "Um, yeah, a little bit. I had a rough night."

Shinichi backed up fractionally, both to get out of her personal space and to keep himself from doing something stupid. He continued to look at her, his eyes full of concern.

"What happened?"

Shiho sucked her bottom lip and avoided his gaze. "I… uh, it's nothing, really."

Undeterred, Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "I'm not leaving 'til you tell me."

"It was just a stupid blind date." Shiho blurted. "My friend in accounting insisted I go out with this guy she knows I kept telling her no but she wouldn't let up so I went and he ran out twenty minutes in and left me with the check." She looked so hurt that Shinichi had to resist hugging her. "He didn't even fake an emergency! He just said he'd be right back and then left me sitting there alone at the table for thirty minutes and when I went looking for him the valet said he left! And I had tried really hard, too! I didn't ramble as much as usual and I wore a nice dress and I even bought new underwear! It's been like, a _while_ since I got laid I was going to make it pretty easy for him—'Cause really, a vibrator can only do so much—but apparently I was so unworthy of him that he couldn't even finish dinner. He was way out of my league—I mean he was basically you minus the privileged childhood—but still… why are you looking at me like that?"

Shinichi blinked. He'd been wondering about her new underwear. "Like what?"

"Um," Shiho shook her head in incredulity. "Never mind."

Feeling awkward, he stands and walks out of the office. "Call me when you find something." he says as he crosses the threshold.

Shiho took deep breaths, willing herself to focus on driving. There was no reason to suspect anything; he just wanted her to deliver the laptop to his house. That didn't mean anything. And it was getting late—nearly seven o'clock— but that didn't matter. He probably just wasn't in the mood to go anywhere… or something. Besides my bosomy figure, am still an unusually intelligent blond with a standard Nerdish style. Why would he be impressed with this in relation to the style of Vermouth and Kir. God knows why I still have this fear inside of me whenever he is around, At my initial employee days I used to fear that jock gunman. But his cobalt blue eyes has this calming effect that also stabilizes my soul. Yet this Stability has benefited nothing against the feelings I have for him.

Especially with the way she acted earlier—mentioning wanting to get laid, her vibrator, buying new underwear—She'd made a total fool of herself. As if he was really going to try anything.

_Dammit, Shiho! Even with what happened last night you're actually thinking of Shinichi—_No, of course not. Don't be silly.

_Then why did you change into your new underwear and your favorite work outfit before seeing him?_

Shiho had never been to the mansion before, and it looked bigger than she'd imagined. A convertible with two teenage girls were waiting out front, the kind that teased her in high school. She self-consciously walked to the door, reminding herself that she didn't need to feel insecure. As she reached to knock on the door, it opened.

"Oh… who are you?" asked Sera Kudo, looking confused and mildly annoyed.

"Just… um, I'm here to drop something off for your brother."

Shrugging, Sera pushed the door wider and waved her in. "Whatever. He's upstairs." And with that she trotted down the steps and hopped in the car with her friends.

Gulping, Shiho entered the intimidating house that reeked of prestige and luxury. She couldn't believe she thought the guy who lived here might be planning to seduce her.

With shaking legs, she climbed the stairs and decided to try the hallway to the left.

"Mr. Kudo?" she called. "Hello? It took a while, but I recovered more than I anticipated…"

Suddenly a door opened. "Oh, Ms. Miyano," There he was, and damn did he look good. And… nervous? Maybe he was worried about what she'd found.

Yes, that had to be it.

Shinichi was kicking himself for what he said to Shiho on the phone. She didn't need to drop off the laptop; he had no trouble going to Kudo Consolidated to get it. But there were some key things she mentioned that he'd been thinking about. And despite wanting to keep his distance, he just couldn't take it anymore.

" ?" It sounds like she found her way to him. "Hello? It took a while, but I recovered more than I anticipated…"

Shinichi took a deep breath and opened his bedroom door.

"Oh, Ms. Miyano,"He noticed that she'd changed her clothes; a silky blue blouse and a flattering pencil skirt. She looked… nice… and it didn't help his nerves.

"I figured out how to save most of it—"

"Good." He invited her in. Feeling his palms beginning to sweat, he ventured to pitch his new idea before he completely lost his nerve. "I also want to discuss on your payment."

"You mean the wine?" She smiles, still hugging the laptop. "I haven't tried it yet, but I'm sure it's—"

"That's not what I'm talking about." Shinichi could feel his face heating up, and he was pretty sure she noticed. He took the laptop from her and put it on his dresser. "I… thought there might be something else I could do for you that would be ah, mutually beneficial."

_Attaboy, Shinichi,_ he thought sarcastically. _Use those sexy big words that belong in a conference room._

Unsure of his meaning, Shiho raised an eyebrow. "Um, you want to share the wine?"

"I mean not letting your new underwear go to waste."

Now it was her turn to blush. "What?"

She looked vulnerable, a little breathless. It gave him the courage to put a hand to the small of her back and pull her close. "Well, you mentioned that you haven't gotten laid in a while…"

Shiho gaped. "So, along with being your tech geek, you also want me to be your booty call?" She pushed out of his arms indignantly. Uh-oh. This was not turning out like he'd hoped. "You think that just because I'm having a dry spell I'm going to throw my self-respect out the window? Well, don't think I'm going to get weak in the knees for you, rich boy!"

It would've been a great dramatic exit, too, if not for her tripping over her own feet as she turned around. Her fall was pretty theatrical, though; she let a shrill squeak of surprise just before hitting the floor with a loud thud.

Shinichi knelt down beside her, worried she had hurt herself. "Are you okay?"

Thoroughly embarrassed, Shiho flipped over and adjusted her glasses. "Can you believe you actually offered to have sex with a girl who trips so spectacularly?, Isn't it called Sexual Harassment?"

He smiles, but she shakes her head as if he doesn't get it. "No, seriously; you really wanna have sex with _me_? You could go out right now and bring home a model."

"I don't want a model. I want you" Shinichi says. "No sense of humor."

"So, you were really serious?"

"I just thought we could have some fun. I didn't mean to make it sound so objectifying. And am having a thing for you, lately"

Shiho sat up, licking her lips. "Hm,"

Slowly, Shinichi leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "If you're not okay with it, can I at least think about you?"

She felt tingly as she took in his burning eyes and devilish smile. "Why not? I already think about you."

Before she could realize what was going on, Shinichi had taken her blouse in his fists and pulled it apart, making buttons fly everywhere. As her shirt began to slide down her shoulders and expose the lacy pink bra that matched her lipstick, Shinichi unzipped her skirt and wriggled it down her legs. After pushing her skirt down. Then Shinichi stared at her, breathing heavily and clearly wanting to keep going.

"That guy you met last night really missed out." he commented. "Is this what you were wearing under your dress?"

Heady and aching with need, she nodded. Shinichi kissed her, his tongue darting into her mouth. Her hand moved to his hair and then slid down his neck and shoulders to pull on his shirt. He complied and pulled it off, tossing it to the side. Then his mouth ventured down until he reached her breasts, probing his tongue beneath the scallop trim of her bra.

Along with a moan let by the both, Shinichi whispered huskily. "Shiho, would be honest with me, don't you feel this fun, rejoicing?"

Shiho's face heated up further at his voice and questions. She answered somewhat stammered. "I.. I in fact wanted this, between us!. And right now with you accessing my body I feel Heavens"

Feeling weak, Shiho let her arms give out and fell to the floor. Shinichi continued his trail of kisses down her stomach. As he came to the top of her matching panties, he slid his hands up to the sides of her hips to slowly pull them off—

"Shinichi, I'm home!"

Frustrated in more ways than one, Shinichi rolled his eyes and buried his face into Shiho's tight tummy. "Nooo…" he moaned, his voice muffled. Shiho fought to suppress her panic-induced babbling.

They both tensed when they heard footsteps and realized Shinichi's mother was coming upstairs and headed their way. Shinichi dashed to his door and Shiho managed to hide behind the opening door before Yukiko could see her.

"Hey, Mom,"

"Get dressed, dear. We're going out to dinner."

"But, uh… why?"

"Now that I'm running the company, I won't get as many opportunities to spend time with you. We could go to your favorite place. Or have you already eaten?"  
"I was about to,"

Behind the door, Shiho pursed her lips to keep from laughing.

"So what's the problem?"  
"I just don't feel like going out tonight."

Yukiko was very nearly convinced until she spied something strange over his shoulder. That black thing on the floor… it looked too small to be a jacket or a pair of his pants.

Suspicious, Yukiko walked into the room and picked up what turned out to be a pencil skirt.

Then she looked to her left and saw its owner.

"Hmm…You look familiar."

Shiho stood terrified with her back against the wall, wrapping her button-less shirt tightly around her. She gave her boss a nervous smile.

"Oh, aren't you the girl who helped me with my computer a few days ago? Ms. Miyano, is it?"

Still too petrified to talk, Shiho nods.

Yukiko smirked and looked at her son. "She doesn't seem your usual type at all, dear; she's too smart. It's nice to see that your taste is developing, though."

Shinichi and Shiho glanced at each other in awe as Yukiko tossed the skirt on the bed.

"Have fun, you two. I'll be having dinner with a friend."

After Yukiko left, Shiho crept slowly over to Shinichi, her eyes fixed on the door.

"Did… Did your mom—who is also my boss—just give us the go ahead?"

"Yep," he replied, his brows furrowed as he stared at the door. "Right after she cock-blocked me."

"So… what do we…?"

Feeling playful, Shinichi scooped her up. "To the bed!"

Shiho giggled as he flung her onto the plush comforter, and then dragged her down until her legs were dangling off the side of the bed.

Without warning, he slipped off her panties and buried his face between her legs. She moaned as his swirled his tongue around and skimmed his hand up her stomach. After a few seconds he stopped, leaving her wound up and angry.

"Hey!" she whimpered. "What are you doing? I'm dying here!"

He smirked and licked his lips, then reached over and pulled out the drawer in the nightstand. Shiho gasped longingly when he held out a condom to show her. The tight, aching feeling became unbearable as she watched him strip down and roll it on.

"Oh no no," Shinichi smacked her hand away. "Let me." Then he grabbed her hips and slammed inside her. And he was thrusting. Dominant!.

She questions him vaguely smiling. "Shinichi is this just a one night stand?, I live after this gig then what?"

"Then we do it again. Maybe on a weekend next time. And maybe with a little more communication on my part." He smiles apologetically.

She smiles back, reassured, "Ok, but you need to give me your private phone number."

He nods, considering the finish on his wine before speaking, "I can meet those terms, on the condition that you come over here."

Having said her piece, she slithers over, settling in against Shinichi's side. His arm squeezes her closer, tighter, fingers insinuating themselves over her body once again.

A shiver dances up Shiho's spine, "That feels good. I like you touching me. I like all of this." She glances up at him, blushing softly as she catches his eye and the fingers start rubbing upwards. She gulps a mouthful of the wine she would otherwise savor, desperate to avoid saying anything stupid. Then she notices what his fingers are doing.

Each movement is carefully choreographed, not just to tease her, but to tell her... She lets him repeat the sequence several times, feeling the pauses until she is certain. Then she leans forwards, snatching up her phone and adding his personal number to her contacts. Showing it to him earns her a nod, a smile and a kiss, his lips tart with wine. She purrs, hand dropping to rest on his thigh, squeezing at him as she takes another gulp, the mix of alcohol and arousal leaving her fizzing.

"Shiho..." His fingers push her tits higher, brushing over ribs as he tries not to lose control. Moving to take a sip of wine proves useless, his glass is drained, when did that happen? When did she get so warm? When did he get so completely turned on by this situation?

He discards his glass just in time, feeling her fingers clasping at him through his slacks. His whole body shivers in reaction to her touch, sucking in air and staring at her.

She smiles impishly, not looking at him, perfectly content to touch and be touched, "Shinichi."

The nonchalance flicks some switch inside him. She is so different to every woman he's been with before, and he loves it. His hand darts upwards, capturing her right breast and tightening his grasp on her.

His fingers ease off slightly as he speaks, voice sounding like chiseled rock, "I want you."

It's exactly the excuse she wants to hear. Spinning around quickly, she slides into Shinichi's lap, sitting right on his erection, feeling it separated from her by mere scraps of stretchy fabric.

Their lips clash, mouths open, his tongue pushing aggressively at hers as her fists grip his biceps/shoulders. When both hands squeeze her ass she can't help curling her hips against him, grinding herself onto his cock.

She breaks the kiss moaning and pressing her forehead against his. The air between them is hot, her breathing is heavy as her hips roll onto that wonderful hard-on.

"Shinichi," her voice flutters every time she rubs herself just right, "I need you now." It is a fact, stated as she slips backwards off his knees, fingers grabbing at his hips, and hands moving over his rigid belly and chest for a wile and doing it iteratively. She settles between his knees as she jerks his fly down, admiring him right through and let it freeing him into the loving confines of her mouth.

Shinichi tosses his head back with a groan as her tongue darts down him, feathery flickers causing muscles all over him to shiver and twitch. He paws at her hair lovingly, hips pushing him slightly deeper into her mouth.

She backs off, looking up at him and waggling a finger, naughty Shinichi. That she does this with his tip still between her lips drives him almost insane. Then she bobs down, enjoying the fulfillment of months of fantasizing about Shinichi Kudo's cock. Sitting at work, she would often catch herself sucking on the end of her pen, wondering what he would be like. She'd always assumed he would be big, and was glad that she was right, one hand gently caressing and stroking him as she works on what she can get in her mouth. The other hand is busily engaged between her own legs, desperately rubbing her clit as she enjoys herself.

Shinichi has little to do other than moan and touch her hair, but given her mouth is full of his hardness, lips stretched as she gazes up at him with glazed eyes, he doesn't think complaining would be appropriate. Especially as he feels himself losing control.

"Shiho!" The words are barely out of his mouth, when he feels cool air around his cock, making him groan.

"Shin, come in my mouth! Come for me!" Her eyes burn with need and as she takes him in again he cannot help but do what she says, arching hard as his seed jets into her mouth. Shiho shudders, tongue lapping at him aggressively, waiting until he is looking into her eyes before swallowing his spend, even as she continues to adore his cock.

Her fingers slip from her wetness, and she kneels forwards, needing more of him. Shinichi's eyes open as he slips from between her lips, getting wide as he sees her totally naked, not even leaving her singlet on, as she returns to kneeling over him. Her fist squeezes him as she presses him in, hips wiggling, trapping him momentarily before letting go and gasping as her ass falls into his lap, his cock shooting deep within her.

His arms wrap around her, pulling her tight against him and growling in her ear, forcibly restraining her for a moment as she writhes in his lap. Hands slide down her back, eager to feel her naked butt, only she is very distracting, starting to bounce slowly on him.

"Fuck Shinichi, fuck me." She has a filthy mouth when she's horny, which around him seems to be growing more frequent, but he kisses her anyway. Stubble scratching her face and hands squeezing her ass, it's heaven. Even as her thighs burn, leaning heavily against his shoulders, she feels him moving harder against her. Shiho surrenders to the sensations, hunching autonomically against him, sweat trickling down her spine and soaking the skin around her Libias, her last scrap of modesty.

Shinichi's scruff on her throat makes her shudder and keen hard, the unexpected roughness starting a chain reaction within her. Limbs spasm, his arms holding her close as she squeaks loudly, gasping and vibrating against him urgently his name a mantra on the tip of her tongue. As she loses control his hands keep her ass rising and falling in his lap, each time he impales her driving the air from her lungs in groaning exertions.

When with strained voice he whispers her name, she loses it. Her body freezes up, every muscle tight against him, face a rictus mask as she tries not to wail as she comes with him for the first time. Shinichi's hands slide up her back, rubbing and caressing her, feeling her slowly melting atop him as she regains control of her body. Breath scores a line of heat down the side of his neck as she struggles to get enough air to stay conscious, pawing at him and almost dreading what comes next as he begins to move within her.

Her eyes watch what she can of him, jaw clenching tightly with each thrust, sweat running through his hair, behind his ear and down his neck. Shiho nuzzles against his neck, hips starting to twist around him as he thrusts up. Her lips latch onto his earlobe, sucking and letting her tongue dance against his skin. One of his hands releases her for a moment to swat at her ass, the pain flowering red on her skin. She returns the favor, letting her teeth dig into his neck, moaning as he tenses and comes hard into her, her purr cocooning him in bliss as his cock throbs. She kisses at his neck affectionately as she holds him, utterly satisfied.

It feels too quick. They're still joined together, but he doesn't want to let her move, despite the ache permeating his body. His wounds haunt him, especially at moments like this. Reminding him of the burden he bears. The responsibilities of the Organizations vital official are not easy for the fulfillment. He just enjoys the temporary lusts and make-outs which are there for the takings.

But for now, Shinichi contents himself in kissing Shiho.

She crashed like a tsunami after eight short thrusts, and Shinichi came shortly after.

Shiho wrapped her arms around him as he collapsed on top of her. They lay there quietly, only the sounds of their ragged breathing breaking the silence.

"Do you feel sexually harassed yet?"

She laughs and pats him on the chest, "Mmmh, not yet. You can try again in a minute."

Laying there in her arms, Shinichi admitted to himself that he really, really liked Shiho. But he couldn't be in a committed relationship, and not for the same reason as before the island. Vermouth had been one thing; she knew how to kick ass. But to let Shiho into his life like that would be too dangerous. Having a girlfriend could mean giving an enemy another way to get to him, and he already had his mother and sister and best friend and… Well, the list was long enough. Being inside BO means having myriad of enemies. No way was he going to put Shiho in danger. But maybe they could still be together, if only they could be discreet…

"Do you mind not telling anyone about this?" he asked, panting. He lifted his head to look at her.

"So, you want me to just be the IT girl again?" She gave him a sad smile.

He gently kissed her lips. "No, you are _not_ just the IT girl. I would very much like to slide my USB drive into your port again." Her smile got brighter and he nuzzled her nose. "I just think that we shouldn't let people know there's anything going on between us."

"I don't see how you could help me get promoted—"

"It isn't that."

"Then what is it? Your mom approves of me. What else are you worried about?"

He pressed his forehead against hers. "I need you to trust me."

She seemed to be struggling with the decision. Then she smiled mischievously. "Go down on me again and we got a deal."

Delighted, Shinichi kissed her hard on the mouth. "Yes, ma'am."


	2. weight of the dominance

**Dominate over** **full weight!**

Shinichi tries his hand at domination. Knowing Shiho would love her submission. In the end what matters is love is made, rough or smooth, who cares?

Shiho fiddled with her corset, readjusting the tight material as it pressed against her chest only exenterating her breasts further. A small sigh left her lips as she fully shrugged off her trench coat, letting it rest on Shinichi's bed. Frown lines creased the Scientist's forehead as she waited as patiently as possible (which wasn't very patient), her oceanic eyes scanning the partially open door to Shinichi's en-suite. "You almost done Shinichi?" Shiho inquired. Usually, she would never give anybody such control over her, even in sexual situations she thought she would always be the dominant one, but for once she had wanted to try this to see what it was like to give somebody all control. The only person she could trust to give this to was Shinichi, although it had taken a lot of convincing to do so, she believed he would be able to get through this.

Shinichi exited the en-suite, wearing only a baggy pair of blue jeans and a tight-fitting white wife beater. "Shiho. Lovely to see you, but I think you're attire is inappropriate for our current situation," Shinichi greeted his lover, looking her up and down, feeling his cock strain even more in excitement and pure need. His voice was deep and alluring and his cobalt eyes glistened in arousal as his mind took on a dominating mind set for this one night that she had allowed him to do so. And for sure he will ensure that she submits him for all the following nights.

Shiho turned to face her partner, eyes widening as she looked him up and down as he did to her. The Scientist refused the urge to lick her lips, eyes scanning over the muscles of his upper body which were evident through the wife beater. She gulped, ignoring her pride and knowing it was long gone as soon as she had set foot in this mansion with the goal set in mind that he would be dominant over her. The feminist in Shiho screamed at her, wanting to resist the next thing she said, but to no avail as she filled the submissive role almost straight away her voice pure innocence. "I'm sorry Sir. I thought you would have liked to see me in such an attire... Of course I can always remove it if you are unsatisfied." her eyes glinted as she looked in his direction, cerulean blue turning a darker shade almost instantly. The Scientist knew that as soon as Shinichi had walked in the room, she had been aroused as suddenly proclaimed by the nipples which strained against the tight material of her bustier and not to mention the slightly soaked yet thin, silk material of her panties.

Shinichi could tell she was turned on, just by looking at her face, not to mention the other physical changes in her demeanor. He loved seeing her so vulnerable, it was a turn on for him, being used to the feminist Shiho Miyano who always scolded him for introducing her or holding open her door. He put on a wild grin. "Yes, Shiho, you are correct, while I do enjoy seeing you in such revealing clothes, your attire is not needed for the tasks I have planned for tonight. But here is not the appropriate place. Follow me into my play area, and we'll get underway," he told her, making his way into the 'play room' which in reality was the living room, and expecting her to follow.

Shiho felt her insides flutter at the grin he flashed her, listening intently to his instructions. She gave a firm nod and followed, her panties dampening at the seductive tone he used on the words "play area" knowing that he had obviously put a lot of thought into this. Her docile side started to take over at this point, although it rarely showed Shiho knew that to make this a more heightening experience she needed to play the submissive role for once. As they stopped in the lounge room she waited for any order he was to give her.

"What are you waiting for?" Shinichi demanded, seated on the couch with his submissive lover standing in front of him, nervous and shy. "Strip for me," he ordered. "Maybe a little lap dance," he added.

Shiho felt all the moisture pool to her lower regions at his husky tone, soaking the silk material of her thong further. "Yes sir..." she mumbled shyly, trying to keep up her quiet, submissive facade. A slightly noticeable blush rising on her face. Carefully her slender hands ran up her sides until they made their way to her back, unzipping the corset with practiced ease and it fell to the floor. Bending over, her face covered by a cascade of auburn locks but undoubtedly giving Shinichi a perfect view of her milky breasts, she pulled her panties down to her ankles and moved her feet from them. Cerulean blue eyes scanned the blonde curiously, her expression almost defiant as she contemplated her next act.

Shinichi looked her up and down, the expanse of creamy skin making his cock harden further in his pants. Admiring his girlfriend's pert breasts and highly aroused nipples, and her twat much similar. The smell of sex was in the air and made him feel even more aroused. His mind was almost devoid of all words, but he found the strength to choke out, "Lap dance, now," he ordered.

Shiho was brought back from her reverie at the sound of Shinichi's voice and nodded, biting her lip before slowly moving towards his body, aware of the scent of her arousal in the surrounding air. She slunk towards him, standing in the space in-between his open legs. The Scientist tried not to take sudden control of the situation, pushing her controlling side away suddenly and letting her shyer side take over. Slowly and partially sensually she started to undulate her hips, circling them ever so often and kept her back arched. Her body pressed closer to Shinichi's with each undulation, and she moved her chest closer to the Detectives's face, her nipples straining for some kind of attention.

"Come on my Sherry, I know you can do better than that," Shinichi moaned, his hips arching up to meet hers nonetheless. His heart was pounding in his chest and he thought that the front seams of his pants just might burst from the built up pressure his cock was causing.

Shiho flinched at the nickname but disregarded it at the sound of his moan, moisture pooling to her thighs further and a blush rose up on her face at the feeling of some of her juices slowly rolling down her thighs. Leaning in closer, she slid her body up Shinichi's her body only just grazing his own as her breasts were now in line with his face. A shy smile crossed Shiho's face, subtly moving her breasts back and forth, perky and erect nipples brushing gently against Shinichi's nose and lips. For a moment she almost forgot her submissive role, the scent of her own arousal mixed with his scent was driving her wild.

Shinichi, being in the harsh dominating role he was at the moment, would have forbade her touching him so sensually and he probably would have warned her had he not been so far gone. His cock was pulsating in his pants, and he felt like he could explode at any moment. His cheeks were red and his breathing labored and deep. He would have egged her on, let out a little moan, begged her even, had he not been in such a role, instead holding back.

Shiho's breasts were aching and begging for some sort of attention by this point but she was too stubborn to ask him to pleasure them. She spun around and bent at her knees, resting her hands on Shinichi's knees for support. Reveling in the fact that he was so turned on, she could tell by the way he was breathing so heavily but her body was screaming madly for some kind of sexual contact. Regaining her focus past her blinding arousal, Shiho moved her hips back and forth in his lap while keeping her back upright. "Is this better sir?" she questioned shyly, unable to hide the breathy undertone to her voice. "Or would you prefer this?" Without any warning she leant back against his body, sliding all the way down until she was sitting on the floor between his legs. Shiho turned on the floor and slid her hands up over his thighs pulling herself up slowly so she was standing directly in front of him again. She took in his ragged breathing, her own matching his but restrained knowing she had to keep up her façade and obey him. Shakily, her hands reached towards his, moving them until they rested on her hips as she swayed back and forth sensually. "Are you enjoying this?" Shiho questioned breathlessly, gulping as she tried to form words her body screaming at her once again. As she continued to sway her hands moved back down to capture his, running them slowly up her own body to cup her breasts.

Shinichi's mind was officially gone, his cock taking over his thoughts, and his eyes were glazed over, yet still keeping track of the woman in front of him and her seductive moves. He shook himself back to the present and out of his daze and noticed the evil glint in her eye and the victorious grin on her face. She thought she won. Boy was she wrong. "That's quite enough of that, Shiho. You know if this behaviour shows itself I have to punish you. You know what to do, come on, over my lap," he told her, with a smirk at her widened eyes and worried features.

Shiho's eyes widened suddenly, her body freezing suddenly arousal pounding down to her core as she knew exactly what he was going to do. Her face flushed with arousal, need and embarrassment she let a piece of her fall in front of her eyes glancing at Shinichi shyly, trying to regain her facade. "Yes Master..." she mumbled, shuffling closer and laying herself awkwardly across his lap her body almost trembling in anticipation. "I am extremely sorry..." her voice quivered a second.

"And so you should be," he reprimanded, rubbing his hands together, feeling his cock poke his sexy-whore in the stomach. It was her own fault. "Hopefully this will make you rethink your actions," he warned her, laying a firm spank to her soft buttocks.

Shiho couldn't help the gasp that left her lips although she knew that he was going to administer some form of punishment it came as a surprise to her how rough he was and it was a major turn on for her. Hips lifting up and raising her ass higher in the air involuntarily, while her heat rubbed against the crotch of his jeans, brushing past his erection which had only been poking her in the stomach a few minutes ago, Shiho let out a guttural moan. "I'm sorry Master… I promise I'll never do it again... Just like that... please... harder teach me a lesson."

"I don't think you're taking this serious enough, Shiho," Shinichi reprimanded, continuing to spank her until one cheek turned a bright red, and he moved on to the other one, delighted at the shocked gasp he got in return for his change of pace. He spanked a little bit harder, hoping he wasn't hurting her but knowing she was enjoying it just as much as he was, as he felt her heat radiating on the crotch of his jeans above his bulging erection.

Shiho let out a gasp as he suddenly switched to her other cheek, his pace growing suddenly. Her body arched back towards his touch, craving it and enjoying the sting which radiated through her body as he made contact. Gulping back a groan as she decided to answer. "I take everything serious sir." Shiho replied huskily, writhing in his lap and brushing past his tented jeans each time. "Please.. harder. I've been bad."

"I know you have, you've been very very bad," replied Shinichi seductively as he continued the firm spanks to the reddening skin, his own arousal making him drowsy and was almost unbearable. He let out a strangled moan. "How would you like me to pound into your pussy as a reward for being such a good sport, Shiho?" he suggested, needing away to get off.

Shiho let out a desperate moan at his words, grinding her lower body into his in her desire. At her master's suggestion a loud, guttural groan left her lips as they parted and she sat up in his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him passionately, hips grinding down onto his erection as her lips finally left his. "Yes! Please master..."

"Alright then, come on, Sherry, your turn," he told her, knowing how much both of them wanted and needed this. He lifted her up bridal style, carrying her over to the empty glass dining room table where he laid her down, her still red ass hanging slightly off of the table. Stroking his rock hard manhood a few times, he ran a finger up and down her slit at the same time to make sure she was ready, and she sure as hell was, before he eagerly slid into her fully, accommodating and stretching her tight pussy in a delicious manner to both of them.

Shiho let out a loud desperate, keening cry her back arching and eyes fluttering closed as he finally entered her. Her hips rocking forward to meet his sudden thrust, hands moving up to caress her breasts, pinching and rubbing her nipples kneading them against her hands. "Please... Master faster..." she moaned, her hands abandoning her breasts to rake down his back.

"Glad you know how to say please, Sherry," Shinichi complimented, thrusting into her harder, his balls pushing into her thighs, and his hands tightening their grips on her hips, knowing that she liked it rough. His head bowed down and he took one of her nipples into his mouth, biting and nibbling slightly and sucking vigorously.

Shiho's head lolled back in pleasure as he thrust back into her harder, hips rocking forward suddenly to meet his thrusts. "Mmm... I'm very polite Sir... Always... ohh.. polite..." she moaned, her voice high pitched and desperate as Shinichi lavished her breasts. "Mmmm... please keep going!"

Shinichi pounded into her, releasing both of their pent up sexual energy in his quick thrusts, feeling his balls tighten and moved his mouth to her other breast and suckled madly as he reached in and rubbed her clit forcefully, hoping to bring her to orgasm as he felt his cock tighten and he thrust a few more times into his Sherry's heated core before not being able to hold it in any more and released his seed inside of her, groaning at the pure delight, and judging by her ear-shattering screams and body spasms, he'd brought her with him.

Shiho's body writhed and squirmed to Shinichi's ministrations, her lips parting to release an ear splitting screams as she came her world suddenly shattering into a million pieces. Her insides clenched against his cock, milking Shinichi dry and releasing her juices. Shiho's chest heaved as she tried to regain her breathing. Her head resting in the crook of Shinichi's neck as she let out a small moan. "Oh..."

Shinichi caressed his lover's dampened skin as they both heaved their chests, oxygen needing to refill their lungs. Still inside of her, Shinichi pulled out and picked Shiho up, his façade diminishing. He leaned down to kiss her while simultaneously guiding them towards the bedroom. "Enough with this now. I want to make love to you, Shiho Miyano," he mumbled against her lips.

"I would like that very much." she replied a little breathlessly. A smile crossing her lips as he guided her into the bedroom for a session of making love.


End file.
